


I Had a Dream That This Worked Out

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Mon-El hate, Non-romantic lena/mon-el, POV Lena Luthor, Spoilers, but more extreme, first chapter is pretty tame, idk I just wrote this in one go, idk it's pretty much the episode, much later, nothing graphic tho I can't write that, there is gonna be non-con later on, there is gonna be supercorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena never imagined she'd prove herself as a Luthor, but maybe as a Daxamite she had a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no rape in this chapter, I will not be writing graphic rape I can't write it, there will be supercorp later on, this is all Lena's POV and feelings and what not
> 
> some changes obviously to the recent episode
> 
> unbeta'd be warned

It was a hard day for everyone. The Daxamites took over National City, the President of the United States was threatening to take out the invading spaceships, and Supergirl was stuck in the middle of it all. Lena truly felt for the girl, she had so much power and it was clear all she wanted was to help. _She could relate._

But it wasn’t until later, when Lena realized Rhea’s plans for her and Mon-El exceeded just that of ruling. She wanted an empire, and Lena knew a thing or two about building one. Rhea figured Lena would hop right on the Daxamite bandwagon, as if the Luthor name wasn’t enough. 

“You can’t force me to marry Mon-El.” She knew it was a distressed situation but Lena never backed down. When you’re raised to be a leader it’s hard to give up the reins. 

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” Rhea’s voice was sickly sweet, and it reminded Lena of all the times her mother would corner her into submission. 

Lena was expecting a threat, after having her brothers goons after her for years it had become old hat. What Rhea had planned was beyond what Lena was prepared for. 

_Children._ She’d kill thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of children to get her way. 

Immediately Lena knew there was nothing Rhea wouldn’t do to bring her family name back from the grave, just like the Luthors. It was as if she was adopted into an even sicker version of them. 

“I’ll do it.” She didn’t have a choice, she only hoped Supergirl had the power to bring normalcy back to National City, back to her life. 

Mon-El hung his head besides her, solemn and sober, “We’ll do it.” 

She didn’t want him to speak for the both of them but she knew on some level Rhea wouldn’t accept anything less. They were a very _ruling_ species she realized. 

“Excellent, I’ll have everything prepared. You’ll be married in the eyes of our Gods and then, you’ll be the new leaders of New Daxam.” 

It’s foolish to say that Lena was hoping it would take at least a few hours of preparation before the ceremony. But Rhea’s goons were quick to push her to her room and throw the “ceremonial wedding gown” at her. _It was blood red._

Of course they didn’t leave her room to allow her to change, probably suspicious she’d find a way to escape. _Which she would have._

Mon-El had come by 30 minutes later, dressed nearly the same. Or she didn’t care enough to pay attention to his clothes otherwise. Deep down she was still mapping out the ship, every turn they made, every terminal system, any mathematical principles that could be applied. Anything that would help her get off this ship, and prevent _marrying her best-friend’s boyfriend._

The surprise that Mon-El was an alien had hit home for Lena. Of course Kara Danvers, an ace reporter and overall wonderful person, would go for the _best_. A prince to an empire. _Wasn't she ever good enough?_

But now that Lena was getting a real taste of Daxamite culture she was starting to think that maybe Kara could do better, that hopefully Lena could do _better._

The ship was huge but Rhea insisted on cramming them onto the bridge. _Probably to stay close to fire power._ It was a lot of guards but mainly their Gods. The giant statues loomed over Lena and Mon-El their powerful stances were a mirror image of Rhea’s. 

“We’re gathered here today.” Surprisingly everything sounded pretty Americanized, but that might have been due to the fact that Lena was blocking out most of the speech; still scanning the room for an escape method. 

She could feel the time tick by as Rhea’s words closed in on the ending, the “now and forever” bits. And Lena’s hope that Supergirl was going to save her was dwindling by the second. 

“Wait.” Maybe Supergirl was already on her way, maybe Lena just needed to stall for some time.

“It’s too late for waits Lena, I can still pull the trigger on that Children's Hospital.” Rhea nodded to one of her guards, and Lena glanced in his direction, _what a mistake_. The screen on the back wall shown her personal investment into the health of many, and it made Lena that much angier. 

_This wasn’t fair._

“I just have one request, and then…” She looked to Mon-El whose eyes were pleading with her to do _something_. _Wasn’t this his own mother?_

Rhea raised her hand and her guard typed a command into their panel, disarming the weapon. _For now._

“And what might that be? Because from my point of view it doesn’t seem like you have anything to gamble with.” 

“What happen to wanting me to be part of your… family? To rule with the integrity that I’ve shown all of my projects over the years. You want the power that I have, the same I can instill in your people. You know by doing this it'll only weaken my resolve to help you.” She honestly didn’t know what she was getting at, she was just hoping to stall until Supergirl got there. _Hopefully._

Another part of her was trying to memorize formulaic patterns that might help her escape. Because it sure as hell didn’t seem like Mon-El was going to do a _damn thing about anything._

In fact Mon-El looked 2 parts confused and 1 part furious. It was an odd look for him.

Apparently what she said was exactly what Rhea wanted to hear because she stepped toward her with a new found look of glory on her face, “You’re correct that I want you Lena. You’re important for everything to work, you are the key that will bring Daxm back to it’s glory and beyond.” 

Lena was taken aback, Rhea sounded so confident in her and it was almost alurring to be convinced that she could _do anything._ Even bring back a whole species from extinction. 

But just as quickly as Rhea had declared such confidence in Lena she took a step back onto her podium and continued with the vows.

“And that’s why I declare you Lena Luthor and Mon-El of Daxm conjoined in wedded bliss for all of eternity.”

“Mom!” Mon-El shouted taking a step forward, the guard to his side took him by the arm but there was little restraint involved. 

The deed was done. 

And then suddenly the ship titled and Lena had to catch herself before she ended up tumbling into Mon-El. 

“What’s going on!” Rhea’s voice rang over the loud roar of the engines, it sounded like they had just taken a hit. 

“Someone took out one of our engines!” Her guard from before was at the panel again but this time the screen displayed one of their ships engines, smoking dangerously hot. 

“Take them to their room and make sure they stay there.” 

The guards surrounded her and Mon-El before anything could happen, and they ushered them from the bridge back down the winding corridor. They didn’t make it fair before Mon-El took it upon himself to try and play _hero_. 

“I’m your prince so you have to o-obey me! That means if I tell you to release us you have to do as I say.” He wasn’t very articulate, but they were both part of a hostage situation so she’ll give him a pass on that. 

The guards scoffed before he decided to attempt a wrestling match, in the middle of the hallway. Thankfully wrestling was a distracting sport across species because Lena was easily able to steal one of their weapons as they watched Mon-El make a fool of himself. 

“Oh, that works,” Mon-El said surprised when Lena blasted both guards into unconsciousness with their own guns.

She had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes even as they came to the end of the corridor blocked by a locked door. 

Mon-El immediately started to bang on the panel. _Did he think hitting it would make it work?_

As the seconds ticked by Lena had to explain how _his own technology worked._ (She was starting to wonder what Kara saw in him. _Definitely not for his… genius_.)

“Put that in there.” 

He was so reluctant to believe it could work but when the doors opened their relief was short-lived. More guards had been waiting the whole time. 

That was also short-lived. 

Suddenly the guards were knocked out and on the ground with Supergirl standing over them. 

“Supergirl.” Lena’s hope and relief came flooding back, she wasn't alone. It instilled a sense of confidence that Rhea never could, like anything truly was possible. 

And then Mon-El stepped forward and cupped Supergirl’s cheek and leaned in so casually. 

The ship felt like it titled again. Only this time it didn't and Lena knew she was the only one who felt it. Straight down to her bones.

They were kissing, Mon-El and Supergirl. It made perfect sense, two rival alien species destined to hate one another _in love_. 

And then everything made sense. Kara Danvers, the pro-alien ace reporter with a heart of gold, always willing to help, always on her side, _was Supergirl._

“Kara?” They pulled apart from the sound of Lena’s voice and Lena got a perfect view of Supergirl’s eyes. They were the same as Kara’s, because they _were Kara’s_.

“Lena, I can explain.” 

And she’s positive Kara would but now wasn’t the time. Especially since in the background Lena saw her mother walk into the picture. A lot was happening, emotionally and literally. 

“Mother?” But the minute Lena took a step past Supergirl towards Lillan the doors closed with a resounding _click_. 

“Well this is perfect.” Rhea’s voice filled the corridor and everyone stepped in front of Lena as if she couldn’t handle this woman _herself_. 

“Rhea, you don’t have to do this.” Supergir- Kara’s voice was confident and empowering and Lene wanted to feel _something_. But she was too conflicted. Her mother had come _for her_ and her best friend was Supergirl… And she was technically married. 

It was all _so much_.

Mon-El went to Kara’s side, copying her stance, as if he had any actual practice in this type of situation. 

“Mom, it’s not too late to let all of this go.” His voice was commanding, as if he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“I’m disappointed in you Mon-El. You’re betraying your own people. We’re the last of our kind and you’re willing to throw that all away?” Rhea looked calm, as always, as if this wasn’t new to her, as if she had _prepared for this exactly_. 

“We could help you Rhea, it doesn’t have start and end with destruction. We could help you find another planet for your people.” Supergirl took a few steps forward, her shoulders were low and her demeanor was _so accepting_. It was almost infuriating to watch your best friend talk down the woman who kidnapped you as if she was some common burglar.

“I already have.” Just as Rhea’s words finished the ship shifted again and Lean had to brace herself against the corridor. There was an explosion not that far off. 

“What’s happening? What did you do?!” Mon-El’s voice rose, draining out the the loud creaking of the ship as it started to loose altitude. 

“Lena?” Kara’s voice dipped low, like she was hoping to retain her humanity even knowing her secret was blown. Part of Lena couldn’t help but be pulled in, Kara had always been there for her… Apparently even as Supergirl.

“One of the engines had blown earlier but...” Lena was racking her brain over the past events, the ship stalling and losing altitude, Rhea’s plans. It all seemed purposeful. “With a ship this powerful that wouldn’t matter, unless-” Lena looked to Rhea, her face had that sickly sweet smile again.

Everyone looked to Rhea. 

“You don’t think I had a backup plan?” The only thing missing was the evil laugh and with years as a Luthor, Lena could imagine what it would be like to _fall right into someone’s trap_. 

“But why? You’re on this ship still.” Mon-El on the other hand wasn’t used to the stabbing betrayal of family dominance in the evil industry. 

“You planned to crash the ship, with your own people on it? What about ruling over Earth?” Supergirl asked, as the ship continued its unstable journey knocking everyone off balance. 

Pushing her way towards Rhea, Lena had a feeling she already knew what the plan was. 

“It was all for show, wasn’t it? The ceremony, our DNA. You just wanted to be able to teleport us wherever you wanted.” 

Pride shown on Rhea’s face as she fishes out a contraption from her pocket.

“I knew neither of you would do anything willing so I took precautions. We’ll be transported to one of the many ships surrounding us and continue our take over, meanwhile Supergirl, if she survives, will have to start from scratch.”

The ship shook again, the speed increasing and Lena fell against the wall. There was a grunt from Supergirl and Mon-El behind her, either hitting each other or the floor. Rhea made sure to keep Lena in her sights as she started messing with the teleportation device. 

“Rhea, my mother’s on this ship!” Lena reached for the contraption, getting a good grip on her first try. But when she looked to Rhea again her eyes were that same confidence from before, during the ceremony. 

“If she’s as half as smart as you are, then she’ll already have a way off.” And then the world started to twist and turn with colors and lights. 

“Lena!” Supergi- Kara’s voice pierced through the shifting particles and atoms that spun around her but it was too late. When she looked back to the girl wonder the colors had already mixed together like a three-year-old trying to paint for the first time. 

And then everything was blinding and Lena felt weightless before re-appearing on a different bridge in a different ship.

With Mon-El. And Rhea still in charge. 

“That was a close call. Put it up on the screen.” Rhea ordered one of the guards stationed by the panel. He entered a similar formula from the other ship and the screen’s view changed to that of the one they were just on. It was headed straight for a large cannon on the ground, at full speed even with fire coming from the engines the thing looked terrifying. 

“How could you?” Lena was devastated, it might not have been her hospital that was attacked but there were people on the ground, people in that building. Supergirl was on that ship, and there was no sign of her escaping. 

Mon-El stared on in horror, he had every right to be. The love of his life was about to _die_. 

Maybe? Would that kill her?

“Mother.” He might have looked horror stricken but his tone sounded menacing. 

“Oh I know, but she’ll live. It’s so hard to kill kryptonians without kryptonite.” 

It was small but the relief was there, at least for Lena. It only made Mon-El angerier. He lunged for Rhea but was easily intercepted by one of the _many_ guards surrounding them. 

“No matter what, Mother. I’m going to kill you this time.” He sounded like a crazy man, his eyes were slits and his fists were clenched. Rhea waved the guards off, dragging Mon-El with them. 

“Now I hope you use this as a reminder Lena.” 

“A reminder? To what? Never disobey you or you’ll drop an airship on me?” 

“You know that there are a lot easier ways for a human to die. But I wouldn’t do that to you Lena, I care about you. I want you to be happy, I still have faith that you’ll bring the people of Daxm back to their former glory. You just need a little convincing.” Before Lena had time to react Rhea snapped her fingers and a guard held her from behind. Immediately she went into defense mode, struggling, elbowing, kneeing, anything to get loose. 

“This will help you sleep, among other things.” 

Lena frowned trying to twist her head around to see what was about to be done, but she felt it instead. The prick of a needle pushed into her neck and although she was already struggling to get free whatever was in that vial zapped her of energy.

She fought as much as she could but as her eyes dropped closed she could only hope for one thing.

That Supergirl wasn’t dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, unbeta'd 
> 
> turns out there might be a bit of a plot? who knows, also no rape this chapter

Surprisingly everything had been easier for Lena when she was just a Luthor. Now, a proclaimed ruler over New Daxm, Lena was besides herself. Was she still a Luthor, or was she destined to be adopted into evil deeds and amoral guidance forever? Either way Lena refused to let it eat away at her, the same way it ate at her knowing her own _mother_ had attempted to rescue her. _She’ll deal with that later, when she escaped._

All she remembered was being stuck in the neck by a needle from one of Rhea’s goons. And of course being married to Mon-El, which hopefully wasn't legal, and _Supergirl possibly dieing._

Then she woke up in yet another posh looking room. In a new dress. She didn’t know what to be upset about first, the obvious violation, the kidnapping (yet again), or the drugging? 

Ultimately she had bigger things to deal with, and pushed her concerned aside. Her main priority would be to get to start an escape plan. The room was pretty basic, Lena had a feeling Rhea made sure she couldn’t get her hands on something productive. (But what Rhea didn’t anticipate was Lena’s ability to Macgyver her way out of a situation.) 

She was half way through unsecuring a panel from under the desk when the door to her room opened. Suddenly a hand clasped around her ankle and dragged her across the floor. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” His voice was menacing and his grip was tighter than necessary but that didn’t stop Lena from breaking free with a powerful kick. _To his groin._

“Urg!” 

She got to her feet but the room wasn’t big enough for a show down. And she wasn’t one to back down, or cower, from a threatening situation. _Probably something to work on._

The guard was bent forward on one knee, his hands cupping himself before he pointed a glare at Lena.

“Where’s Mon-El?” She asked, making sure to stand over him, her mom taught her early on that if you have the chance to look down at someone, _take it._ She didn’t actually care about Mon-El, but unfortunately he was her only allie in this godawful situation. 

“Rhea wants you both on the bridge.” The guard said pushing himself to his full height, _he was bigger than average_ , to say the least. His piercing eyes were unwavering and his muscles shown through his uniform undoubtedly so. 

Lena had to snap herself out of staring him down, she definitely couldn’t take him in a fight but maybe a battle of wits? That was the hope, that most of Rhea’s goons were as dumb as they were big.

He reached forward, probably to guide her to the bridge but she pulled away. 

“I can walk myself, thank you.” 

She had expected a response, or even another attempt at grabbing her but instead the big buffoon grunted and gestured to the doorway. Probably a better idea to keep her in front as they walked the corridors to the bridge anyway.

Apparently Rhea liked to make sure all the bridges looked the same, with the same gods, and the same guards, and the same control panels. Part of Lena was itching it get her hands on those panels, into their system, just to _see._

Mon-El was standing in the middle of the room, his clothes looked different this time, more official but Lena was actually paying attention so it could be the same outfit. He looked furious, angrier than she’d ever seen him. _Finally_ , maybe he’d _do something._

“You can’t do this anymore, Mother. You’ve gotten what you wanted, Supergirl is _gone._ ” His voice was deep, pleading. She knew he was holding back. 

“That isn’t all I want, Mon-El. I want your happiness, and Lena’s too.” She gestured to Lena as if she was an afterthought. _Reassuring._

“I was happy, Mother!” Apparently Mon-El had never been part of a kidnapping before, because arguing with his captures (whether they were relatives or not) was always a no-go. 

“Enough.” And Rhea was having none of it, she raised her hand and waved over one of her guards to Mon-El’s side. The guard was at least the size of Mon-El, meaning if push came to shove Lena could use him as a shield against one of Rhea’s goons. _Not that it would ever come to that, hopefully._

“You'll never get me to understand. I'll fight you every step of the way, even if it takes all of eternity.” Mon-El’s voice increased while the guard gripped his arms, holding him back from getting closer to Rhea. 

“I wish you hadn't behaved this way. Especially in front of your bride.” But Rhea wasn’t afraid, hell she seemed disappointed. 

“Don’t bring me into this.” Lena took a step back, bumping into the guard behind her. The one that towered over her, in fact most of the guards towered over her. Were they all this big, or did Rhea pre-plan making sure she had the strongest at her fingertips?

And what did that say about her hostages? If Rhea only wanted the best in followers, maybe Lena and Mon-El were prized possessions to her. Maybe that could be used against her?

“She'll never be my bride.” Mon-El spat the words out, they weren’t meant to cut Lena and Rhea knew as much. 

“Take him to his room.” Snapping her fingers Rhea’s guard encompassed Mon-El before whipping out a needle from his side pocket. _Gotta save that information for later._ Maybe if Lena can get close enough she can get a sample of her own and figure out what they’re using to inject them.

Or use it on the guards.

Or Rhea. 

“Wait.” Lena stepped forward, reaching out for Mon-El before looking to Rhea. “Before you drug us again, I just want to know one thing.” She actually wanted to know _several things_ but if she could calm Rhea down a bit they might be able to stay conscious for once. 

“If it’s about _Supergirl_ -”

“No, it’s not.” Lena could feel her heart clench at the thought, Supergirl as Kara Danvers, big-eyed-puppy-personality-reporter who just wanted to help change the world. Her only friend, _gone._ Maybe forever. 

But not now. 

“How long is it going to take? Your plan for Earth- New Daxam.” 

Apparently that was the right question to ask because Rhea wavered her arm and her guards dispersed from Mon-El. 

“I’m so glad you’re showing interest, Lena. I knew you’d want to help.” The way Rhea said _help_ made Lena’s skin crawl, as if it was for the _greater good._ As if Lena hadn’t fought her whole life to try for even an ounce of _greater good_ in the regular world. 

One of Rhea’s guards that stood by the bridges’ control panel started entering different commands, making the screen blink on. National City was still under attack but this time it looked worse, _much worse._ The ship they had been on had crashed, straight into the building that had probably shot at them but the carnage left behind made it difficult to tell. There were people screaming in the street, several officers being gunned down. Just like Lena’s wedding dress everything was _blood red._

And Supergirl wasn’t anywhere to be found. If she was still alive would she try a rescue again, or would she try and save as many people on the ground as possible? Would her mom try again? Did she even get off in time?

Lena thought she could handle it, the level of destruction Rhea had planned but seeing and believing are two different things. 

“You see, Lena. This would be a lot easier if they just surrendered, no one would get hurt otherwise.” She said it as if she was speaking directly to Lena, directly to her own actions. As if she was saying _it was her fault Supergirl was gone._

_Just surrender._

Mon-El looked stricken with guilt as well. Either that or he was going to puke.

“Answer her. How long, mother?” His eyes were unwavering from the screen, frantic to concern, to worry. He was obviously looking for _someone_ , and Lena had a feeling she knew who. _Because she was hoping for the same someone._

“A few days if this keeps up, humans are a lot more persistent than I originally thought. But Daxamites make up for it in determination.” Rhea looked on, her eyes glowing bright with pride for her people, for their actions against Earth. 

“Enough.” Lena couldn’t take it, she looked away. She could feel her blood heating, she was stuck here, unable to help, and National City without a hero. 

Rhea waved her hand again and the guard entered the same command from before, making the screen disappear. _She needed to get to that panel._

“In time I know you'll both come to your senses.” She said it as if they were already halfway there. Surprisingly when the guards surrounded them this time Mom-El didn't struggle, or make a scene. Part of Lena hoped he'd try to take them all on, maybe to create a distraction. 

But of course when they were lead back to their rooms Lena was directed via vice grip on her arm. _They must really not trust humans._

_Good._

Before Mon-El was taken to his separate room one of the guards took it upon himself to get a little rough with Lena. Pushing her towards her room, his fingers dug into her arm causing her to bite her lip to suppress a wince. She refused to let these _fools_ see her in pain from something so minor. _She's had worse from her own mother._

“Let her go!” And then suddenly Mom-El _was_ attacking them. Only this time it was less amateur wrestling hour and more berserker rage fit. Either way he still looked like he was throwing a tantrum. 

But Lena took this time to slip her hand into a guard's pocket, retrieving a needle and vial of cloudy liquid, unmarked. Quickly Lena filled the needle and gently, shoved it into one of the guards necks. Immediately he grabbed his neck and his eyes filled with panic as he rounded on Lena. 

She readied the needle for another dose prepared to do her worst. 

Luckily the guard dropped to the floor before he could even move toward Lena. Mon-El had surprisingly taken down the rest of the guards. They looked to each other, exhausted from the day's events, from the building pressure of everything that they've lost. 

“I need to get to the bridge.” Lena said searching an unconscious guard for a weapon, surprisingly these ones weren’t armed like the last ones. Rhea must have learned her lesson the first time. Instead Lena found more vials with the same cloudy liquid, she pocketed one _just in case._

Mon-El nodded, “I'll hold off my mother's guards.”

“What about your mother?” 

“She wouldn't do anything to hurt her precious-” He looked like he was struggling with the words, as if he wanted to refer to himself but knew Rhea wouldn't lay a hand on Lena either. “She would never willingly hurt her children.”

Lena shivered, she didn’t want to be someone’s _child_ again. She didn’t want this family. _Just like how she didn’t want to be a Luthor._ She pushed back the thoughts and headed for the bridge, it was locked but a little fiddling fixed that. The doors opened with a whoosh and Mon-El went straight for the guards at the sides. 

Lena was expecting Rhea to call more goons in, to wave her hand and stop the chaos but she just stood there with her arms crossed looking on, _disappointed._ Without looking away Lena slipped around Mon-El’s outraged fighting and headed for the bridge panel, needle at the ready. The guards stationed there looked to Rhea for directions before stepping to the side, it didn’t make any sense. Frowning Lena looked to to Rhea, she didn’t look any different, blended right in with the god like statues behind her. 

Mon-El had stopped fighting, not because the guards were unconscious but because they had backed away from him. Rhea was letting them _escape?_

“Do you know what’s in that needle you’re holding, Lena?” Rhea’s voice sounded closer, more consuming than before. 

Lena did her best to push the thoughts away, to push the distraction away, she had to get to work. _She had to find a way off this ship._ Her fingers flew over the panel, pressing in the commands she memorized from before. It felt _natural._

“It’s something we use on our prisoners.” Rhea was at her side now, but Lena was so focused on the command that she didn’t care. She knew she was close to figuring out… how to…

“You see, it affects their emotional vulnerability. It helps them to understand that what they’ve done is _wrong._ ” That got Lena’s attention.

“You brainwash your own people?” 

Mon-El let out a strangled grunt and when Lena looked over he had been grabbed from behind by several guards, a needle dangerously close to his neck. 

“It’s not brainwashing for Daxamites since it’s part of our DNA.” 

All of sudden Lena started to feel sick, she couldn’t focus, her grip was loosening on the needle and Rhea was getting closer by the second. She waved over one of her guards to Lena’s side but Lena did her best to push herself as far away from either of them as possible.

“Don’t worry, Lena. I made sure it wouldn’t affect your human genes too much, but you’ve got to stop fighting. It only rushes the process.” 

“W-what process…?” She couldn’t hold herself up anymore, and the guard took it upon himself to help. She wanted to be grateful but she was too weak to feel anything other than disgust. 

“I told you, I’m going to make you the Queen of New Daxam.” 

Rhea slipped the needle from Lena’s hand before the guard helped brace her weight fully. Mon-El had been drugged already, his limp body being carried off by a few of the guards. She couldn't let that happen to her. Biting her lip Lena focused all her energy on pushing herself away from the guard. 

But that was a bad idea because the minute she was out of his grip the room spun and she had to hold onto the bridge console. 

“Lena, let one of my doctors look over. You obviously aren't feeling well.” 

She wanted to spit back a retort, that it was _her fault_ that she wasn't feeling well. This was all _her fault._ But Lena couldn't get a word out, her brain was going fuzzy and her body was humming with spent energy. She could do nothing but let Rhea’s guard lift her into his arms and carry her off to their medical bay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no rape this chapter
> 
> also I'm slowly developing some plot for this story as I go so be prepared for a wild ride of "what about this thing that happened"
> 
> also unbeta'd

In a few days time the Earth would be covered in blood shed and proclaimed as New Daxam and Lena was stuck being carried to the medical bay, on a Daxamite spaceship right above National City. It was a slap in the face to be in the city she loved and worked so hard to help build, but not actually be there _at all._ She was drugged, helpless, kidnapped, and at her wits end with grief over her lost best friend and possibly dead _mother._

But if she was being for real it was unlikely Lilian would let some Alien ship crashing into Earth be her downfall. Supergirl on the other hand was considered to be indestructible but could she outsmart the same free falling situation? Lena wasn’t going to let a little loopiness keep her from finding out. 

“Let me go.” It took most of her energy but she did her best to push herself from Rhea’s guard. 

“Queen Rhea said to take you to the medical bay.” His grip wasn’t as tight as it could have been but he refused to let go. _He was also keeping her upright so maybe that was a good thing._

She had a theory that her _illness_ was temporary depending on how much of that concoction was in her system. If Rhea was right, and she was injecting her with some form of Daxamite DNA then she’ll need to get her hands on a sample. If escaping wasn’t her number one priority then her new plan would be taking down Rhea from the inside. And then finding out if Supergirl survived. 

“She also said she wants me to rule over New Daxam, making me your future Queen.” The corridors lights were too bright but Lena did her best to hold her head high and keep her tone even, leaving no room for argument. “So let me go.” 

“...” He wasn’t convinced. 

“Fine, take me to...” There was nothing in her room that would actually help her, especially in her current state. But maybe since Mon-El had been drugged they might have taken him to his room, and Rhea might have been more latent with his surroundings. 

“Take me to Prince Mon-El’s room.” 

Surprisingly with just a small grunt from the guard he escorted her to Mon-El’s room. He punched in a code along the wall and Mon-El’s door opened with a _whoosh._ He was passed out on the bed with his legs hanging off, they were either careless with him or he actually slept like that. She didn’t have a lot of time to react, and didn’t have any energy for it either, so when the guard let go Lena stumbled forward, having to catch herself on a nearby table. 

The door closed behind her. _Rude._

“Mon-El.” She didn’t know if the drug was as long lasting for Mon-El but she figured it was worth a shot. Working her way across the room Lena leaned against the edge of the bed, Mon-El looked like he had just spent the night drinking with friends. 

“Mon-El!” Lena landed a punch on his arm hoping to kick start something in his system to get him the _fuck up._ Admittedly it wasn’t a very strong punch and therefore didn’t do anything before Mon-El continued his soundless sleep. 

Letting out a sign Lena drifted to the floor, her energy was finally gone and she could barely hold her eyes open any longer. But she was right about one thing, Mon-El’s room definitely had more accessories which means Rhea trusted him more. She wanted to be hurt, yet another mother figure who didn’t think she was up to the challenge of being _evil._

_Good._

Right before Lena could pass out, the sound of clothes shifting shook the base of the bed she leaned against. Mon-El must have awaken because suddenly he was beside her, gently shaking her awake. 

“Lena?” You’d think he’d whisper but no. 

“Shit Lena.” His concern grew when Lena couldn’t respond readily, it wasn’t that she wanted him to worry but she was _so tired._ She could feel her body start to float, or at least start to teeter towards the floor. 

“Whoa there.” Mon-El straightened her, adjusting her position until it was more secure. 

“I’ll get you something to drink.” It only took him a moment, which means he had beverages in his room. Maybe even food. He tipped the glass to her mouth and Lena hadn’t realized it but she was _thirsty._ After taking a few gulps she let out a deep breath and focused her energy on sitting up. 

“What… does this stuff do?” Lena’s thoughts were foggy, and hard to piece together but she had to get to the bottom of whatever was in her system. 

“I think it’s drinking water?” 

Lena shook her head, _this dumb-_ “In the needle, that she gave us.”

“Oh.” Placing the cup down Mon-El looked as if he was really trying his best to figure out a way to explain what it was to Lena. _As if she wouldn’t understand._ But honestly in her current state figuring out her own thoughts was hard enough. 

“Well to Daxamites, it makes us pass out for a few minutes. But long term? It increases our emotional reactivity.” It sounded like he had experience with the drug, not including recently. 

“And humans?” It was difficult but Lena met his eyes, she didn’t trust him completely but that had more to do with his relationship to Kara then anything else. 

“I honestly don't know…” He looked away, fiddling with something on the floor before catching Lena’s gaze again. “But I’m sure it can't be good.”

Exactly what she wanted to hear, that Rhea could be screwing with her on a molecular level. “You think… your mother would…”

“No, no. She wouldn't hurt you that's for sure.” Mon-El shook his head grabbing the cup of water again for Lena to take another sip. “But poison your mind? That I wouldn't put it past her.”

Lena put up her hand to the cup of water, “I can't…” Shaking her head she leaned away, she knew she should be drinking more to help rid her system of Rhea’s mysterious Daxamite drug but her stomach felt so heavy already. When the _hell_ was she going to start feeling better.

“It'll be okay, I'll be here.” Mon-El said punctuating his sentence with that goofy smile. _Kara probably loves that smile, urgh._

“Very… reassuring…” Lena said rolling her eyes as she attempted to over sh herself from the ground. Mon-El watched on in a mixture of amazement and a little frustration it seemed. 

“Help me up…” she said swinging her arm in Mon-El’s direction, thankfully he got the hint and latched on. 

“No wonder Kara loves you, you've got determination that matches her own.” It was meant as a reassuring comment but all it did was remind Lena of a possible friend that was in danger. That and getting to her feet was a lot easier then she was dreading, probably due to Mon-El’s alien strength. _Which Kara probably also loved about him, she didn't have to be afraid of hurting him._

“She survived that crash, she's not just Kara Danvers star reporter. She's Supergirl.” It was weird saying it outloud, especially to Mon-El but it needed to be said. If she was going to use Mon-El to help her escape and find Kara then she needed him focused. 

Slowly but surely Lena could feel her strength coming back, she couldn't tell if it was the fact that she hadn't been moving a lot or if it was naturally wearing off. Either way Lena was glad to be feeling like herself again, even in a kidnapping situation. Taking a deep breath Lena made her way to the bed, which was much more comfy than the floor. 

“So what's the plan?” Before she even had time to adjust herself Mon-El started to pace, of course he would put the sole responsibility of figuring out what to do on her shoulders. 

“We stop your mother and get off this ship.” She said it as if it as the most obvious thing, _because it was._

“Didn't we try that already?” He stopped and stared, as if waiting further instruction. 

“We try again.” Without missing a beat Lena responded, keeping Mon-El’s gaze. She wasn’t a quitter and she wasn’t going to let Mon-El make one out of her. She knew the plan seemed impossible but she wasn’t going to roll over, _ever._ “Until it’s successful, and we help Supergirl save National City before-”

“Before it becomes the whole world?” Mon-El finished her thought, for once. His expression shifted to determination, the Earth had become his home too it seemed. Maybe because of Kara, _she had done the same thing for Lena._

“Exactly.” 

It didn’t take much convincing, because unsurprisingly even aliens needed to eat, but getting food that wasn’t poisoned would be the true quest. The guards mostly communicated via grunts or nodding, and with a few persuasive words from Lena would usually end up doing their bidding. Once she was back to full strength though Lena felt unstoppable, completely re-energized like she could take on an alien species. Although her first priority was to figure out if Supergirl was alive and to stop Rhea’s invasion, in the back of her mind she kept replaying what Rhea had said to her about the drug. 

What was Rhea’s plan? She already had their DNA on file so she could very well be creating little copies of Lena and Mon-El, but that didn’t seem like something Rhea would do. She likes things to be _personal_ , like Lena’s mother used to say _it doesn’t hit home unless it hits the heart._ Whether she meant literally or figuratively was always up in the air. 

If she was just planning to re-establish her species on Earth then she wouldn’t necessarily need Mon-El _and_ Lena’s help. It was a choice to have them on board. And if what Mon-El had said was true, that the drug was used to alternate emotional reactivity than a certain level of brainwashing could be possible. 

It took all night but Lena was able to remove one of the panels from the wall, revealing a nice display of alien technology and wiring. Normally she’d have a field day trying to figure out how everything worked and functioned but she had to stay focused. It was actually pretty easy to understand everything though, as if her hands knew their way around this sort of technology. 

“So we’re going to escape our room… Hit up the med bay while no one’s there, and use the drug on my mom?” He had to count off each thing, as if it was hard to remember such a simple plan. 

And it was _simple._ At least that’s what Lena kept telling herself. If she could get ahold of that drug and maybe just double check that it didn’t have long lasting effects on humans she could use it on Rhea and change the ship's plans from the inside. The only problem she was facing was what to do with the guards they’d encounter on their way to the med bay. Rhea wouldn’t expect them to make a pit stop before hitting up the bridge again. 

Mon-El must have registered her groan of annoyance because he put up his hands as if he was under arrest. “Okay, alright.” 

It didn’t take him long before he was pacing again though, “but what if she isn’t on the bridge, and what if someone’s still there when we get to the med bay?” 

With a frustration grunt Lena pushed herself from the floor. The panel they had found that could be unsecured from the wall was close to the door, but of course close to the floor as well. Lena’s knees were going to be unforgiving tomorrow. “Then we deal with it when we get there. But first we have to get there.”

“I just think laying low might be a better plan. My mom likes it when people agree with her.” And it would be a better plan, if it didn’t involve having to commit a lot of time and effort into convincing Rhea they were on her side. “I’m not saying we go all out and start suiting up for guard duty, but maybe just-”

“No.” But Lena couldn’t do that, she _wouldn’t_ allow whatever was in her system even the chance to blossom into something similiar to Rhea. “I’m not pretending to be someone I’m not. I’m already a Luthor, I’m not going to be a Daxamite, even just for a second.” With her hands on her hips Lena made sure to stare Mon-El down, she didn’t care if their species was more _primal._

Lena could see the internal fight Mon-el was having, his need to take charge, to prove he’s right, to follow orders. But sure enough he nodded without a word and gestured to the exposed wall of wires. Less than 5 minutes later Lena was able to get the door open and they were off. It must have been late because there were next to no guards patrolling. But that wasn’t the most unnerving thing for Lena, it was the fact that she knew her way around. Not like it was familiar, or she had deja vu, but almost as if _of course the med bay would be this way._

It was once they got to the med bay that Lena was starting to doubt herself. Everything was too easy, getting the door to open, getting to Mon-El’s room. Either Rhea really did trust Mon-El more, or it was a- 

_Trap._

“Lena, we were just talking about you.” Rhea sat with her legs crossed, like a Queen on her throne surrounded by typical medical bay equipment. A bed here, a push cart there, various mad scientist surgical equipment throughout. 

The only thing Lena had for a weapon was the silverware in Mon-El’s room, and she was white knuckling it for sure. It’s not that Rhea trusted Mon-El more, it’s that Rhea knew Lena. _Knew what she was going to do, even before she did._

Several guards pushed in behind them, nothing aggressive just to move Mon-El and Lena forward into the room more. 

“I’m sure you're curious to know what I injected you with, and that’s why you came here.” Lena’s anger only increased at the correct assumption. 

“Or maybe you and my son were trying to get off the ship again?” Rhea pushed herself from her seat, coming up to Lena. The horrible over heads made everything a lot brighter than necessary and Lena could see every wrinkle on Rhea’s face, every crease of that sickly smile. “Two attempts in one day, that’s impressive. Even for a human.” 

It was meant as a jab but Lena knew Rhea didn’t care that she was human, but she refused to take it as a compliment. She already knew her worth. Something seemed off though, as if Rhea was in a good mood. Her body language was loose, and airy, as if she was _proud of something._

_Was it her?_

Rhea raised her hand and the doctor that was near by nodded before leaving to an unseen room off to the side. 

“But I have a feeling that there’s something else that would intrigue you both.” It wasn’t long before he came back, pulling another patient bed with him, a girl with long blonde hair strapped to it, unconscious. 

Rhea _did have_ something. And it was exactly what Lena and Mon-El wanted.

“Supergirl.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone actually enjoying this or is this all just for me
> 
> btw no rape this chapter
> 
> some supercorp next chapter tho, maybe, we'll see
> 
> be warned, I wrote this half drunk/hungover so major unbeta'd

Lena rushed to Kara’s side, her unconscious body was strapped to a medical bed in the brightly lit medical bay on Rhea’s ship. She _looked_ fine but Lena couldn’t be sure if that was fact or an illusion Rhea wanted them to see. Mon-El was next to her in an instant, his hand around Kara’s, and all Lena could do was watch. This was just perfect, exactly what Lena wanted. Kidnapped, held hostage, and now her best friend (who was Supergirl) half alive in the same situation. 

_What else could go wrong?_

“I had a feeling this would change your tone.” Rhea wasn’t done with them obviously, she stood at the foot of Kara’s bed, and stared Lena and Mon-El down. 

“Haven’t you done enough?” Lena wanted to rail at her, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs and shake Rhea until her head fell off. This was getting out of hand. Kidnapping wasn’t unusual for a Luthor, especially Lena, but going after Kara? That was crossing a line.

“Let her go, Mother.” Mon-El couldn’t even look his mother in the eye, he had to let go of Kara’s hand probably for fear of breaking it as he white knuckled his fists. 

Rhea just laughed, “So she can keep infiltrating my ships trying to rescue you two?” She made her way around the bed to Lena’s side, running her hand along Supergirl’s leg in the process. “I think my plan is better.”

“And what plan is that, Rhea?” Lena refused to let her emotions get the best of her but her fears of that drug still in her system was making her question what the right reaction would be. “To continually keep me and Mon-El here against our will, and now hold Supergirl hostage as leverage?” She looked to Mon-El, unable to keep a level stare with Rhea. 

“Lena, you surprise me with your genius every time.” Rhea reached out towards her, taking her hand and cradling it. “That’s exactly what I plan to do.”

Lena had to keep back the bile from coming up, could be a side effect of the drug but she had a sinking suspicion it had more to do with Rhea’s obsession with her. Ripping her hand from Rhea’s grasp Lena took a step back, trying to distance herself from such a monstrous creature. The worst part? Rhea wasn’t that far off from her own mother.

None of this felt unfamiliar. 

Rhea shrugged briefly before snapping her fingers, causing the guards to rush Lena and Mon-El. Unlike last time when they grasped onto Lena she pushed against them, with more strength then she was used to. Taken aback by her new found strength gave the guards the opportunity to hold onto her. 

“That and keep drugging you.” Out of the corner of her eye Lena saw Mon-El struggling with the guards surrounding him. The glimmer of a needle came into view and Mon-El forced his way out of their hold and back to Supergirl’s side. It looked as if he was attempting to rip her from the contraptions she was hooked up to.

“Wait wait!” Suddenly Lena felt a needle to her neck and memories from before came rushing back to her and she started to struggle. 

_Beep! Beep!_

All eyes flew to Supergirl’s monitors, they were going off like crazy. It made Lena’s blood run cold, it sounded like a heartbeat, but a failing one. 

Mon-El looked frantic and unwilling to stop but Lena had a sinking feeling that whatever he was doing would make things much worse. _They had just gotten her back._

“Stop him.” Rhea waved her guards over to Mon-El, and they were a lot more brutal this time. One swung a punch and another twisted his arm behind his back.

“I took precautions, Mon-El.” Now that Rhea obviously had their attention she rounded on Supergirl, trailing a finger all the while. Mon-El continued his struggle even with Supergirl’s monitor going crazy. But Lena knew Rhea had a plan, she _always_ had one. 

“By forcing Supergirl from these machines, you risk her life.” 

Mon-El yelled in frustration and attempted to break from the guards hold but instead they stilled him with a needle to his neck. 

Lena couldn’t look away from Supergirl, her body was already still before but she didn’t want to imagine what it would look like if she was _actually dead._

“Help her.” She struggled against the guards hold, their grip tightening around her arms before she matched Rhea’s gaze. “Please.” It was supposed to be a beg, but it sounded like a command. If she wanted Lena to be a queen, then this would be her first demand. 

With very little effort Rhea snapped her fingers and the doctor seated nearby rushed forward, reattaching whatever Mon-El had undone. Slowly but surely all the beeping started to stop, and Lena felt like she could breath again.

It could just be the lighting and Lena’s own imagination but Kara already looked marginally better. Her face was scrunched up and her hair looked greasy, but she didn’t look _dead._

“There, she’s stable again.” Rhea waved the comment aside, as it was nothing. As if _Supergirl_ was nothing. Then she rounded on Lena, “But you owe me, Lena.” 

“What do you want?” If Lena could growl she would have, but she made sure to keep her tone even, level. _Powerful._ She refused to let Rhea think she ever got the upper hand. 

“What any mother wants.” Rhea turned with a shrug walking a few paces before turning to face both Lena and Mon-El. “Grandkids.” The realization made Lena’s blood run cold, was this Rhea’s plan the whole time? Was this her only purpose to Rhea?

Struggling against the guards hold Lena shook her head, this was insane, everything about this. She just wished she could go back to everything before Lena was adopted as a Luthor. She could have avoided all of this. From on deranged mother to the next. 

“I’ll kill you!” Mon-El roared kicking his feet from the ground, using every ounce of strength he had to break free. Apparently this was the breaking point for him. 

“Detain them.” Rhea’s eyes darkened when she gave the order and Lena left the guards shift besides her, into their pockets. The shine of the needle against Mon-El’s neck disappeared into his flesh and he was out in under a minute. 

Lena had a feeling she was going to be next. And when she felt the cool press of that needle head to her neck she panicked. “Wait, you don’t have to-...Ah!” But it was too late. Lena could feel the cool rush of liquid straight into her bloodstream. 

It felt different this time, instead of her head starting to spin everything went fuzzy and she couldn’t hold herself up. The guards around her held onto her, and although she was grateful she wanted to scream.

“I know you’ll see things my way eventually, Lena. Even if it takes a little something extra to help.” Rhea reached forward toward Lena, caressing her cheek before her world slipped into darkness. 

Lena didn’t know how much later it was when she woke up in her room, in a different gown, again. Everything was getting to be outrageous for Lena, Rhea’s plan was insane. Even worse than any of her mother's. Honestly she was starting to miss the simplistic aspect of her mother. Destroy all aliens, trust no one, even family. 

But now it was like Lena was trapped in an alternate universe where she was the center of attention instead of her family name. 

“Good, you’re awake.” Rhea’s voice brought Lena from her thoughts, or her _hopes._

Rolling her eyes Lena swung her legs over the side of the bed, she’s been here before and already knew Rhea wasn’t going to hurt her. _Permanently._ But that horrible scene with Supergirl still haunted Lena, Kara being strapped to that bed like a prisoner. _Lena could relate._

“What do you want, Rhea?” She was just so tired, even without the drug everything was coming to head and Lena was losing steam and motivation. She wouldn’t give up, but she sure as hell could use a nap… A naturally occurring one at the very least. 

“I wanted to let you know that I’ll no longer be locking you away. You’re too smart for our technology anyway.” She didn’t move to leave though, as if that wasn’t the only thing she wanted Lena to know. It was still a surprise, Lena was hoping to gain Rhea’s trust but this just seemed too good to be true. 

But Lena had other priorities that she had to know about. “What about Supergirl?” 

“Urgh, you and my son.” Rhea said exasperated and turning to face Lena. “What is your fascination with that _girl_?” Her tone is filled with such distaste that Lena has to hold back from biting out a response immediately.

But that doesn't mean Lena isn't prepared, she _knows_ Kara, and she especially knows her accomplishments. “She’s overcome obstacles that I could only dream of. She’s everything-”

“Enough.” Rhea said cutting her off. “Save me the _she’s a hero to all_ speech.”

“Well if you didn’t want the truth then you shouldn’t have asked.” Lena held back as much as she could but Rhea was getting under her skin a lot easier somehow. And it looked like Lena was affecting Rhea as well, she had to take a breath before joining Lena on the bed. 

“I care about you, Lena.” She took the time to meet Lenas gaze, it was almost alluring. Like a mother's congratulatory hug after a job well done. “And though I know you deny it that marriage was bidding under Daxam law, so you are technically my daughter now.” But that ruined whatever feeling had blossomed in Lena. 

“Don’t remind me.” 

Lena’s attitude caused Rhea to stand and start pacing the room, similar to Mon-El. _So that's where he gets it._

“Would it be so bad? To be free, to do as you please, and save as many as you like in a world that you own?” It sounded exactly what Lena worked for and was striving to do in National City. To have her own name and have things be recognized _without_ hatred or suspicion toward her. 

But it just wasn't who she was. Lena wasn't a ruler, and she didn't want to be. She _wanted_ to help, but she wanted to help for _good_. And this most certainly wasn't good. Rhea stopped pacing and matched her stare, she was waiting, hoping but it would be in vain. 

“It’s not who I am.” 

Rhea let out a sigh a wave of disappointment washed over Lena as the older woman shook her head and headed for the exit. 

“You’ll see my way of thinking eventually.” She waved the comment aside, as if it was an afterthought or something out of Lena's control. “In the meantime I hope you rest up and explore the rest of the ship.” 

“Wait.” Before she could leave Lena called out to her, something was eating away at her since the crash. “Just tell me.” 

Rhea stopped at the door and looked back, probably expecting something related to Supergirl. 

“Did my mother make it?” But Lena was still a Luthor, and Luthor’s cared about family through and through.

“What do you think, Lena?” And that was all Rhea left Lena with, the door closing behind her. Deep down Lena knew her mother always had a backup plan, but it was terrible not having something tangible to cling to. 

After everything that’s happened Lena couldn’t hold it in anymore. She wasn’t the screaming type instead her energy went into destroying things. Flinging the blankets from the bed Lena got to her feet reaching for anything that wasn’t nailed down. At first it was easy, most of the small things on the surrounding tables were thrown against the floor but Lena could feel her strength had increased and she was already in a frenzy. 

The side table was next, she lifted it with one hand and it scattered against the wall. The chair after that, same result. It wasn’t like it was hollow furniture, Lena knew the Daxamites don’t spare an expense on fashion statements. _The giant statues of their gods on the bridges for example._ Lena knew she shouldn’t be this strong but it was intoxicating. She wanted to see how far her strength could really be pushed, like could she lift the entire bed and throw it out the ship window? Would _she_ survive a crash like her mother? 

Before she could test her theory all of a sudden she was zapped of energy and she fell to her knees, panting. Everything was dizzy again, like the last time. It seemed the drug worked in three stages: pass out, strength induced energizer, and party girl hangover. 

Glancing around Lena looked to see if she left anything untouched, but no. In her frantic angry state she made sure to leave no stone unturned. Taking a seat on the ground Lena took a few deep breaths before collecting her thoughts, this wasn’t going to slow her down. Whatever Rhea’s plan was she wasn’t going to trick Lena into… whatever it is Rhea wanted her to do. Lena could feel her own thoughts right to mix together, whatever this drug was it was definitely doing it’s goddamn job. 

Taking one more deep breath Lena pushed herself from the floor and slowly made her way through the doorway. If she went very slowly, and if what Rhea said was true then she should have no problem getting some answers from the medical ward. 

The journey there was surprisingly exactly what Lena feared, none of the guards cared that she was out and about, all of the doors opened on her command, and she still didn’t understand why she knew her way around the ship like it was _obvious_. But since she took her time making her way around the ship it gave her body time to recover from that _stupid_ drug. Sure sometimes she had to lean against the wall and cover her eyes from the lights but other than a few deep breathing exercises everyone seemed to let her go about her business. 

Nothing had changed to the med bay when Lena arrived, the only thing that was different was Mon-El was strapped to a bed as well as Supergirl. How romantic. The doctor stationed there was a younger man, quiet, seemed pretty boring and forgettable but he was loyal to Rhea through and through. 

“Queen-To-Be Lena, did you need something? A chair?” He was concerned because although Lena did get some of her energy back, she still felt like a truck had run her over a few hours ago.  
Nodding the Doctor wheeled a chair forward for her to sit in. 

“I need some information.” Usually she’d be much friendly about her interrogation methods, but with how she was feeling and everything that had been done to her, she was starting to see the value in being more straightforward. 

“Is it about the drug that Rhea’s been injecting into you and Prince Mon-El?” 

Lena was taken aback, not only by the fact that he already knew what she wanted to know about but that he referred to her as a Queen-To-Be, whereas Mon-El was still just a Prince. Did Rhea trust her more?

“Rhea informed me that there was a chance you’d stop by regarding it. I had a sample prepared for you to look it.” He almost seemed excited, which wasn’t supposed to be thrilling to Lena. _Science was science._ Shaking the thoughts from her head Lena watched as the doctor disappeared and reappeared with a tray of syringes and vials, all marked and labeled in their alien language. 

Slowly Lena reached forward, she could understand it. She knew what each and every label said, she knew what it was used for, and she knew the medical terms too. Frowning Lena had a feeling this was another side effect of the very drug in her hands. Grasping a syringe she looked to the doctor, he seemed intrigued as if he was gauging her response. 

Using all the strength she had Lena forced herself from her seat and swung a punch to the doctor's face. He was small too and it landed square in the middle, knocking him to the floor. The tray went flying causing everything to crash to the ground, except the one syringe in her fist. 

“I’m done being an experiment, and so are they.” Lena said through clenched teeth. She gestured to Supergirl and Mon-El in their beds. 

“You’re going to help me get us out of here.” She lifted the syringe into view, letting the threat loom over him. Whatever was in this drug he definitely didn’t want it in his system because he immediately started to nod, his bloody nose evidence that Lena didn’t make empty threats.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no rape this chapter
> 
> probably some more supercorp next chapter, if you can even call what's in this chapter supercorp. it's like baby supercorp
> 
> also fair warning I wrote myself into a corner and literally had to create a panic button to get myself out of it so beware of some horrible story development skills cropping their ugly heads
> 
> unbeta'd as usual
> 
> tell me what you think is gonna happen I'm insanely curious

Convincing the doctor was easy, probably due to the fact the Lena had him at gunpoint. Er, needlepoint. It wasn’t as out of character as most of the things she’s been experiencing lately. Like being able to read the Daxamite language, as if it was her _own._ And understanding their technology, and layout regarding their ships. Or even just her increased _strength_. Either Rhea really was re-wiring her brain on a molecular level or Lena was going crazy. 

She preferred the latter but ultimately knew it couldn’t be the case.

As the good doctor started unplugging Mon-El he would nervously look back at Lena every now and again, glancing to the needle loosely pressed into his back. 

“Just stay focused.” She didn’t want to keep threatening him because in all honesty she didn’t know if she could stick him like Rhea had been drugging her and Mon-El. _Her son._

The doctor went back to work, nodding continually. Lena’s curiosity got the best of her though, Mon-El didn’t know anything about his own world, or technology, or medicine. But this guy did. 

“Tell me what it’s supposed to do.” That stalled the doctor, but only for a moment before Lena tapped him with it to get back to work. Not enough to break through his clothes but enough to get him to notice it at least.

He fumbled with Mon-El’s IV for a bit before taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Originally, it’s just a more primitive version of our DNA.” Leaning forward the doctor was able to successfully unhook Mon-El from everything, making sure to not set off any alarms in the process. He grabbed a light from his breast pocket and moved it in front of Mon-El’s eyes as he held open his lids. ”It helps those who need rehabilitation to be entered back into our society, and become more productive members.” 

It sounded like he was reading it off some propaganda ad for Daxamite brainwash. 

“That sounds just vague enough for me to be satisfied. Now tell me the truth.” Lena wasn’t going to fall for that, she was a Luthor she had experience writing have that kind of bullshit. The doctor sighed as he took Mon-El’s pulse, the _prince_ was still unconscious. 

“It attacks the more developed part of the brain and drugs it into submission.” He said finishing up with Mon-El before turning to face Lena. “Over extended periods of time emotional reactivity goes up by 80% in males and…” He trailed off looking to Supergirl and hesitating. Lena nodded pushing the needle in Supergirls’ direction, she wasn’t going to take any chances. 

“And? You’re telling me there’s more?” Lena asked hating that truthfully how honest could this information be. It was like talking with a faithful follower of a cult, how much information could really be trusted. 

“And dominance is increased by 65% in females of our species.” The doctor rounded Supergirl’s bed, starting the process of unhooking her, Lena watched with bated breath to see if her monitors started going off. 

Nothing so far. So either there was a special way that Supergirl was drugged and kept here against her will, or Rhea was lying. _Why did everyone have to lie all the time to her._ For a fleeting moment Lena thought back to the realization that Supergirl was Kara, or the other way around. 

Did no one trust her? Shaking the thoughts away Lena pushed the needle in the doctor’s direction again. He yelped quietly before working faster. 

“It enhances the user's aggression. Is that what you’re telling me?” She just wanted to get to the bottom of everything. Once Supergirl woke up Lena was getting the hell out of there. 

Yeah, and Mon-El too. _Whatever._

“For Daxamites, yes.” The doctor stilled, the wires hooking Supergirl up were tangled all around her but she didn’t seem like she was reliant on them anymore. Which means the human did his job and Lena didn’t need him anymore. Lena stepped forward and stared the doctor down, he was actually shorter then her, did she get taller in the last day and a half?

He gulped shaking under her stare, “But humans? I don’t know. That’s why Rhea made me make alter versions to… test on you.” his voice cracked under the pressure with terror. Which was accurate, Lena was furious. Not necessarily at him but he was _right there_. With clenched teeth Lena took a step back, trying to calm herself down. She could feel her hands shake with rage, how much was one woman supposed to take, in her _whole life._

Glancing to her unconscious friend Lena could feel her nerves calm already. She knew Kara had her reasons not to tell her, and her own insecurities aside Lena was smart enough to know the _real reasons._ Taking a deep breath Lena looked to Mon-El, he was still unconscious. They both were. 

Lena looked back to the doctor, “Why isn’t she waking up?” 

He trembled under her gaze, the shine from the needle causing a panicked reaction. “I-I don’t know…?” He obviously knew but didn’t want to get hurt. _Join the club._

“I’m sorry let me rephrase that.” Lena took a step forward reaching out and taking him by the collar. “Wake her up.” Her tone left no room for discussion. 

When she released him he stumbled towards Supergirl’s bed before reaching for a needle near by and a vial that was in his breast pocket. He emptied the contents of the vial into the needle before injecting it into Kara’s arm. 

Nothing happened. Lena wanted to yell in frustration, her level of patience was wearing thin. Especially on this _doctor_. 

“What’s taking so long?” She shoved the needle in his direction and he put his hands up in response. 

“I don’t know. Rhea did something to her, there might be consequences-” But he was cut off by a groan from Supergirl. She was _waking up_. Lena caught sight of the girl, her stiff shoulders moving and flexing under her suit as she attempted to sit up. 

The doctor took that opportunity to knock the needle out of Lena’s hand and jump her. She might have been caught off guard but her strength from earlier was still there because when he went to punch her Lena caught his fist with no problem. She didn’t have much time to react though because suddenly he was ripped from on top her and thrown across the room. In a blaze of glory and under bright fluorescent light somehow Supergirl’s cape still flowed with the wind. _Even in doors she’s amazing._

“Are you okay, Lena?” Her voice was soft and her hand reached toward Lena. She looked like she was bathed in light reaching forward to help Lena out of the dark. Or Lena could just be eternally grateful she had her back in her life. 

“I should be asking you that.” Getting to her feet with the help of Supergirl Lena dusted herself off unable to keep a smile from her lips.

“I’ll be fine, how long was I out?” Supergirl waved her comment aside as if caring about her wellbeing wasn’t common among friends or something. 

“I wish I could tell you. What happened?” Lena asked still trying to figure out how Supergirl went from crashing in one of Rhea’s ships to being held hostage. 

“Rhea happened, and she had a lot of backup plans that I wasn’t prepared for.” Letting out a deep sigh Supergirl ran a hand through her hair, surprisingly it didn't get tangled in those long gorgeous curls. “Like your brother.”

“Lex?” Lena could feel her stomach drop at the thought of her brother. She had fond memories of him and other _not so fond_ memories. 

“She… She released Lex?” Part of her wanted to think it was for her, and it probably was on some level, but another part of Lena knew that definitely wasn’t what the people of Earth needed right now.

“Yeah, so needless to say Superman’s been busy.” That made sense, preoccupy one Superhero so you can take down the other one. Something about Supergirl’s casualness made Lena feel _safe_. She was just so glad she was alive, and _here_. 

“I’m just glad that you’re okay.” Lena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. She was supposed to be a symbol for strength and unity but Lena had a few good inches on her. 

“Same.” Supergirl returned the hug but the minute they broke away a blush creeped up her cheeks matching her red uniform. It was the first hug they had while Kara was actually Supergirl. “I mean, me to you though.” Supergirl said rubbing the back of her head nervously trying to break the tension. 

“But where’s Mon-El?” The question made Lena frown, she gestured to his bed, he still hadn’t woken up. Depending on how much they gave him he was probably going to be dead weight for a _while_.

“What happen to him?” The minute Supergirl caught sight of him she was by his side in a second, her voice filled with concern.

“Rhea’s been drugging us and it affects us differently.” Lena followed after her, explaining the trials and tribulations they’ve both been through. “For Daxamites it makes them go into a deep sleep.” 

“I’ll get you out of here.” It was barely above a whisper but Supergirl leaned forward, capturing his hand in her own and kissed his forehead. Lena’s stomach dropped again, it was dumb but did they really have time for this even _now_? 

“Wait, both of you?” Supergirl asked suddenly realizing Lena’s explanation. She turned to the older woman, going to her side. 

“Has she done something to you?” Her tone was suspicious and concerned at the same time, or maybe that was Lena’s hopes not being dashed. 

“She’s just been giving me some altered version of the same stuff she’s been giving Mon-El.” Lena said trying to wave Supergirl’s concerns away. It didn't work, Kara’s big soft eyes didn't look away. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine, Rhea wouldn’t want to leave any long lasting scars on her prized possessions.” Gesturing to herself and Mon-El Lena watched as Supergirl cringed at the way she said _possessions_. Her expression shifted and her hands clenched before she pinned Lena with a determined stare. 

“I need your help, Lena.” Lena’s face flushed at the sound of command behind Supergirl’s words. You could tell this girl was going to leave no one behind and the feeling was intoxicating. Lena knew Kara was a fighter, and she knew Supergirl wouldn’t ever quit but the feeling of them both? _Makes sense why Mon-El loves her._

“We need to work together to get back to-... Earth… Whoa.” Suddenly Kara’s color started to fade and she had to grab onto a nearby tray to keep herself up. 

“Kara? Are you okay?” Lena frowned in concern rushing to her side. 

Kara shook herself before taking in a deep breath, she squeezed Lena’s hand either in reassurance or balance before straightening. 

“I’m fine, let’s see if we can…-” But just as quickly as she righted herself she was back to looking like she was about to puke. Lena glanced around her eyes falling on the unconscious doctor across the room. As gently as she could Lena helped Supergirl back to the medical bed she had been strapped to before rushing to the fallen doctor. She shifted through the various vials in his pockets, the labels _should_ have been confusing but Lena knew what everything was. _As if she was a native born Daxamite._ The thought sent a shiver down her spine. 

Grabbing what she needed Lena went to Mon-El’s side before locating a syringe on a tray nearby. She glanced to Kara, the girl looked delirious, her skin clammy and the normal heroic shine in her hair was disappearing by the second. _Somehow she still looked beautiful to Lena._ Taking Mon-El’s arm in her hand she hesitated, looking to Kara for guidance, she was at her wits end trying to figure all this alien shit out. 

“I’m fine, we have to… get out of here…” Kara’s breathing became labored and that was all Lena needed before she filled the syringe and plunged it into Mon-El’s arm. If she could wake Mon-El up he would definitely be able to get Supergirl some help. It didn’t take long before Mon-El’s eyes shot open and he sprung out of the bed as if someone had splashed cold water on his face.

“Mon-El. Mon-El, I need you to focus.” Lena did her best to capture his shoulders and steer his attention in her direction. His eyes were still glossy from the deep sleep but at least he was awake now. 

“We need to get Supergirl out of here, I think your mom-”

“My mom?” Mon-El’s eyes softened briefly before they filled with rage. He looked around the room frantically before his gaze fell on Supergirl. Pushing past Lena he rushed to Kara’s side, her head was limp in his hands but she wasn’t fully unconscious _yet_. 

Part of Lena could feel a level of bitterness grow in her, but she couldn’t tell if that was her or the drug. She wouldn’t normally feel this way around them, _right_? 

“Kara? Kara.” Mon-El’s voice was soft, as soft as his caresses against the girl’s face. With her head lolling, it took a minute before she could focus on him. Kara smiled, and Lena could tell she wasn’t fully comprehending what was happening around her. 

“Let’s get her out of here.” Mon-El landed a kiss on Kara’s forehead before settling a determined stare on Lena. 

Nodding Lena knew they were going to work well together on this one, they both cared about Kara’s well being more than their own. Getting Supergirl off Rhea’s ship was now at the top of their list, and with her health slipping that complicated matters. Lena worked her way around the room as Mon-El lifted her into his arms. She picked up various medical supplies, that she figured would work. She didn’t know where she got the knowledge but something in the back of her mind kept telling her it’d work. _It had to_. 

Right when they were ready to leave, with Mon-El carrying Supergirl in his arms and Lena’s pockets full of Daxamite medicine, a groan was heard from across the room. 

Lena frowned and followed the noise, the doctor had woken up. Somehow he had made his way to the other side of the room and was now inching up the wall. There was a button that looked as if it was the alien version of a panic button. 

“Don’t do it.” Mon-El’s harsh tone filled the room, but it wasn’t how he said it that shocked Lena. It was the fact that he had said it in his native language. _And she still understood it_. 

Something was happening to her, and she was starting to think if she didn’t get off this ship soon she’d lose more than just her best friend. She’d lose her sanity. 

The doctor didn’t listen and he used what strength he had to slam that panic button as hard as he could, causing a loud blaring sound to fill the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so whoops, this chapter is shorter sorry about that
> 
> no rape this chapter
> 
> thanks for the appreciation about last chapter though, it felt like poop writing it
> 
> anyway, no supercorp this chapter, maybe next chapter we'll see where this goddamn plot takes me

As you’d expect with a panic button a loud blaring noise and blinking lights filled the medical bay. Mon-El, with Supergirl in his arms, looked like he was biting back the urge to beat the ever loving shit out of the fallen doctor. What you wouldn’t expect is that guards didn’t flood the medical bay. No one rushed in to stop them, in fact even after Lena punched out the doctor (who had pushed the button to begin with) still no one showed up. Lean had almost expected Rhea to walk through the doorway, with her air of calm, cool, collected evil genius filling the atmosphere. 

But none of that happened. 

Lena punched out the guard, and her and Mon-El left with Supergirl almost _too easily_. 

And then, in the corridor on that’s when the atmosphere changed. The alarm stopped, the lights went back to normal, and all the guards from before filled any available space in the hallway. Lena and Mon-El were trapped but it didn’t seem like it was meant as an attack this time. None of the guards moved, they just blocked their way. 

There was a electron sound from overhead before Rhea’s voice filled the air, “I meant what I said, Lena. You have free ranger of the ship. This is as much your home as Earth once was.” 

Mon-El growled looking up at the speakers, she had a feeling that if he could punch something while holding Supergirl he would try it. “Mother! Just let Supergirl go!”

Lena had a feeling Rhea wasn’t going to respond to aggression, and also the fact that Rhea hadn’t actually ever agreed to their requests. 

“Why would I let her go when she’s the perfect bargaining chip?” Rhea’s voice was taunting, and it made Lena shake with rage. One of the guards stepped forward, he was particularly huge compared to the rest. He didn’t come off aggressive either, as if they were _accepting the fact that they had tried to escape._

“Take Supergirl where ever you want, but just know that the more energy she spends lessens her chances of survival.” This was always Rhea’s plan, give them freedom but cage them in another way. Taking a deep breath Lena glanced around, they were completely surrounded. _Free to roam the ship, but only in a way that Rhea approves of._

Mon-El clenched Supergirl in his arms Lean knew he wouldn’t hurt her but maybe _they were already doing just that._ The guard that had stepped forward put his arms out and nodded to Supergirl’s unconscious form. 

“Let them take her.” Lena dreaded the idea of giving Supergirl over to Rhea but they couldn’t take everyone on, _and_ escape with Supergirl. _Alive._ “If your mom’s telling the truth then she’ll keep her alive for as long as we we’re alive.” It was a stretch but Lena would rather know that Supergirl was _alive_ then dead in an escape plan gone wrong. 

Especially an escape plan that she was starting to think would take a lot longer than originally thought. 

“Such a smart girl.” There was a click and Lena assumed that was Rhea turning off communication. Hesitantly, and a bit roughly, Mon-El handed Supergirl over to the guard and the swarm of them parted. Lena watched as Supergirl’s limp form was carried off down the corridor. She wasn’t going to the medical bay, that would be too easy. 

Rhea had tested her and she had failed and now she’d have to start from the bottom to earn her trust again. Slowly, both her and Mon-El went in the opposite direction of the guard carrying Supergirl. They looked back catching Supergirl’s peaceful expression before the guard disappeared around the corner. 

The guards dispersed just as quickly as they appeared and Lena couldn’t help but punch Mon-El in the arm. It wasn’t his fault but _damn it was partly his fault._

“I know where they’re taking her.” He responded as he rubbed his arm, his expression was solemn and angry as they continued down the corried. Lena didn’t know whether to be upset, angry, or relieved. But in all honesty she couldn’t hold onto anything tangible yet, too much had happened and still too much had yet to happen. 

“Then we need a new plan.” They're pacing picked up as they walked. Lena could feel the day's events taking it’s toll on her, she hadn’t had a proper night's rest in a while. She had been drugged not once but twice, her friend was possibly poisoned, or dying. And she was still stuck on an alien ship right above National City, helpless. 

Suddenly the ship took a dip and Lena had to grab onto Mon-El’s arm from falling into the wall. Mon-El steadied himself as they could hear guards rushing through the hallways around them, heading to the damaged areas or to the bridge it seemed. 

Mon-El frowned as he helped Lena straighten herself, “We’re either being rescued or they’re trying to shoot us out of the sky.” 

“I’ll go to the bridge. Check on Supergirl, don’t do anything drastic. I have a feeling our time is up.” Mon-El nodded in response and they both departed heading to their destinations. Before Lena could get to the bridge there was another rock of the ship and this time Lena went straight into the wall. 

But it didn’t hurt her, in fact when she pushed herself back onto her feet she noticed the wall was slightly dented. Was her strength from before still in tact? Could she take down one of the guards on her own? Pushing the thoughts away lena continued on her way to the bridge. 

She was dreading having to talk with Rhea She hated the woman, but the similarities and validation were becoming addictive. _The drug obviously wasn’t helping._ Rhea knew what made Lena feel _good about herself_. And growing up without any of that certainly made her more susceptible. 

The doors to the bridge opened as guards rushed out, pushing past her without a care. But if her ship was being attacked she’d probably be a little uncaring as well. 

Rhea was stationed at the bridges console, the screen beside her had an image of a large build with an even larger gun on top. Lena couldn’t be sure if the gun was pointed at them, or they were pointed at the gun. 

“Lena, just who I wanted to see. Will you come over here?” Rhea’s smiling face in a time of distress was even scarier than her threatening to kill thousands of children. Hesitantly Lena stepped forward as the ship shook again, this time it felt like an explosion from the inside happened. 

Rhea went back to facing the console typing in several commands, she must have trusted Lena to continue on her way over. 

“Was that an engine?” She asked once she was closer to the console, she had to grab hold of something for fear of the ship suddenly shaking again. She wasn’t actually concerned but she didn’t know where Supergirl was and if they’re ship was going to go down then she was going to have to revise her plan.

“No, one of the lower decks was breached by the last blast.” Rhea explained as she finalized out a command on the console before punching a particular button a bit overdramatically. The ship shook but it wasn’t as aggressive, and though Lena was holding onto the console she could feel still feel _something_ shift below her feet. 

“And what was that?” Lena was getting tired of this, if Rhea was planning on abandoning ship _again_ Lena was going to put up a fight. _Much bigger than before_ , especially with her increased strength. 

“Retaliation.” Rhea looked to Lena, the ship had calmed down and her expression was a telltale sign of _victory._

“Rhea, you’ve got to stop this.” Lena had enough, she had to do something to get this to end today or else they’d all be- “They’ll shoot us out of the sky, and you’ll eventually run out of ships.” She tried reasoning with Rhea, it never usually worked but they were under attack.

“Actually I was waiting for this.” Rhea took a step back from the console waving Lena over to it. Of course she had a plan, she _always had a goddamn plan._ “You see, with Supergirl on board they’re risking their saviour's life. But I wanted to give you the control.” 

“What?” Lena could feel her blood run cold, her grip loosened from the console and though the ship didn’t move this time she could have sworn something had shifted. Rhea was suggesting that _Lena take command of the ship?_

“I trust you, Lena.” Rhea’s voice was that sickly sweet again, and she rounded Lena giving her a bit of a nudge towards the controls. “I know you have some fascination with that _damn girl_ but I know you. Deep down you know what’ll work best.” She said it as if Lena wasn’t going to immediately have them land and try and stop the invasion. 

“I could set the ship to self destruct. I could teleport Supergirl, myself, and Mon-El right out of here-”

“Do you think you have enough time to do all that?” Rhea frowned as she gestured to the screen next to them. There was a large gun, definitely glowing and pretty _big_ , there could be a possibility of them _losing to it_. “Our shape’s already taken a lot of damage. Their next hit will probably be our last. And they’ve already started powering up their weapon for another round.”

The gun glowed with energy, if that weapon was the one that took out the previously ship then all it needed was one good target shot.

“What do you expect from me, Rhea?” Lena bit out clenching her fists, the panel in front of her was unfamiliar and yet she had a feeling she knew all the commands. Even the commands Rhea wanted her to use. “To… attack National City?” 

“No, of course not.” Rhea moved to Lena’s side, clenching her shoulders. Lena couldn’t look her in the eye, her gaze locked on the weapon on their screen. “I would never force you to that, I know how hard you worked and I wouldn’t want that to go to waste.” Her voice was so sincere and there was something in the back of her mind that was telling her _it was okay_ that _she was a good person for trying._

“I can’t do it, Rhea.” Lena shook her head trying to push back the thoughts, the feelings, everything. It felt like deja vu with her mother all over again. She couldn’t be put into the same situation and be expected to keep making the same decisions if nothing ever changes.

“The building is empty.” Rhea’s voice had lowered and Lena could hear the powering up of that huge gun from inside the ship. “All we have to do is take out that gun.” Lena could feel her hands start to enter the commands for their weapons, it was like she was lucid dreaming. 

“I’ll be right here with you.” Lena stalled at the final button that would complete the request for firing back, it was simple and Rhea could have done it on her own but she _wanted_ Lena to do it. 

“We won’t make it if they attack us again,” Rhea’s voice trailed off, her hands ghosting over Lena’s on the command board. “Especially Supergirl.”

Something in Lena clicked at the mention of Supergirl, she knew the girl of steel wouldn’t want her to do this. _Lena didn’t even want to do it._ Biting the inside of her cheek she pulled her hands away and took a step back. She felt sick to her stomach as she watched the gun complete it’s power up. 

Rhea frowned and shook her head and Lena could do nothing but watch as she entered the final command. The ship shook with fiery and on the screen Lena could see a large blast of energy directly hit the gun that was firing at them. Lena’s stomach dropped as she watched the gun and building it was attached to, explode. There would be casualties, _human casualties._

“I’m disappointed in you, Lena.” Rhea shook her head as she stepped away from the console and returned to her seat. 

Lena’s mouth was dry, and her eyes felt heavy. She knew she wasn’t to blame but she was. She entered the codes, she stood by and watched. She could have done anything, but it had taken so much energy to even just _step away from doing evil._

_What was happening to her?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un'beta'd
> 
> no rape this chapter
> 
> sooooo this got really weird~~~ 
> 
> obviously I've created even MORE loopholes with this chapter so enjoy!

Lena could feel the hazy pull of reality, of the situation she was in. Supergirl was in danger on the very ship she was trapped on, but with the damage Rhea was causing down below would she really be that much safer? 

_Yes, always yes._ At this point Supergirls safety was priority. 

And that meant finding a way off the ship. _Finally._

With a determined push Lena shifted through the halls, ignoring the sense of familiarity, and headed straight for the one thing that motivated Lena above all else. 

_Supergirl._

All the usual guards that had been patrolling were rushing around the ship, attempting repairs it looked like. Either the Daxamite culture cross trained everyone to know some engineering, or Rhea was severely understaffed. Lena hoped for the latter but had a feeling she knew the truth.

The ship rocked causing Lena to stumble into one of the guards working at a panel, who definitely wasn’t prepared for the collision. They hit the wall together before recognition dawned on the guards face. She _did not have time_ for him to realize who exactly had slammed into him. 

Before he could do anything Lena’s fist shot out as if on reflex. She wasn’t expecting a direct hit, nor was she expecting him to pass out but as she flexed her _not broken_ hand Lena realized something. 

_She was as strong, if not stronger, than a Daxamite._

This was her way out. 

If Rhea was going to drug her, manipulate her, and god knows what else… Then it was fair game for Lena to do her worst. 

Immediately she went through the guards pockets, even if she was strong she knew she’d have a better chance with a weapon. 

_Damn._ There were only syringes and some sort of walkie talkie. 

_Typical._

Before she could finish though there was a shout from behind her. 

“Hey!” 

_Shit._

From over her shoulder Lena saw another guard headed straight for her. She might be stronger but she definitely wasn’t ready for a head to head fight. She sprinted in the opposite direction but he was easily gaining momentum, she knew she wasn’t going to out run him. 

The ship rocked again, knocking both the guard and Lena off balance. 

Lena glanced in the guards direction, he really hadn’t been prepared, in fact he looked kind of exhausted. Lena frowned before pushing herself from the ground. 

When another blast echoed throughout the ship Lena knew they wouldn’t last much longer in the air. She took this opportunity to go for another punch but this time it wasn’t a direct hit and more of a haphazard “arm to the face.” Either way the guard stayed down. 

Before she continued on her way Lena took the fallen guards walkie talkie _thing_. Maybe she could use it to locate Supergirl. 

Some shouting in the distance had Lena on the run again, she’d have to figure out the walkie talkie on the move. 

Surprisingly, _or should it be unsurprisingly at this point_ , Lena figured out how to ridge the walkie talkie into a radio. 

Which then broadcasted several conversations all at once. A little overwhelming but with everything that had happened Lena knew she could handle it. 

_Had to handle it._

What she couldn’t handle was the fact that every conversation that came over the radio was in their native language, _which she shouldn’t be able to understand._

_But she kind of did._

At least it felt like she was _supposed_ to understand. 

And it wasn’t until Supergirl’s name came across the radio that Lena renewed her focus. 

“Kara Zor-El.” 

That was all she needed. Well that and a location, which if she really could understand what they were saying then Kara was just one floor down. (Sure enough with the ship rocking unexpectedly every now and again Lena had no problem getting one floor down.) 

But when she ran past several guards without so much as a glance in her direction, she knew something was about to give.

She had to get to Supergirl. If the location she had heard was correct then all she had to do was rig the doors at the end of the hall to open and Supergirl would be right there. 

_Whoosh!_

Before she could even get the panel off the wall the doors opened. Suddenly she was faced to face with a guard much taller than her, weapon in hand this time. But his expression gave the impression that he wasn’t prepared for battle. 

For Lena Luthor.

“Lena?” Mon-El’s voice broke the silence, even just for a second. Without breaking eye contact Lena’s fist shot out. _Again._

This time she made sure to aim.

“Where’d you learn that?” Mon-El asked, impressed. His eyes were sunken, and he looked stiff, as if he was holding himself back from something. Supergirl was behind him, in some sort of glass shield hooked up to various tubes, or wires, _or probably some sort of poison knowing Rhea._

“I’m a Luthor.” Lena waved him away, gaze locking on Supergirl’s form. There was a machine tracking her pulse, it was strong and unwavering. Lena’s resolve strengthened at the thought of getting them out of there. 

“I don’t know what that means?” Mon-El asked following Lena to the nearest wall, where she proceeded to remove its outer panel. 

“It means we’re getting off this ship.” She said with a grunt as she started ripping wires apart, at this point the more damage that the ship experienced the better chances they had at bypassing Rhea’s traps. 

Another blast sounded off in the distance and Lena knew to brace for impact this time, Mon-El on the other hand tripped over the fallen guard. Once the ship stabilized Lena get back to work, ripping out one more wire causing the class shield that encased Supergirl to be released. 

“Isn’t that what we’ve been doing?” Mon-El said pushing himself from the group, giving the guard on the floor a kick _for good measure maybe?_ Lena didn’t have time to try and figure out Mon-El’s _anything._ She was too busy trying to unhook Supergirl without causing her internal organs to shut down, or whatever _Rhea had done to her._

“Help me with her.” Turns out Supergirl was extremely heavy for being extremely tiny but that didn’t slow Lena down as she attempted to move her. 

“Lena, what are you doing?” Mon-El was at Supergirls side in a second, “We don’t know the extent of her injuries!” He growled and it sparked something inside of Lena. 

_They didn’t have time for this._

“I know.” She all but bit back at him, even while holding Supergirl she did her best to pin Mon-El with a glare, “But there are better chances of her survival down there then stuck here doing your mothers bidding. Help. Me.” 

Mon-El’s expression looked like he was about to protest, and part of her wanted him to. Wanted him to _give her a reason to use her new strength._

But instead he swung Supergirl into his arms and straightened his posture, as if readying for battle. 

“Now what.” His voice sounded like one of the guards after Rhea gave them a command. 

Lena pushed the thought away, she definitely did not want to deal with that right now. Instead she made sure Kara’s IV _thing_ stayed hooked up, it looked like a similar concoction that Rhea was using on them, only _green._ Lena growled at the thought of what that could mean. 

Quickly Lena bent down to the still unconscious guard and grabbed his _walkie talkie_ before shoving it at Mon-El. 

“Just wait for my signal.” And with that she left Supergirl, in the arms of Mon-El. _Hopefully the right choice._

She had a plan, and this time she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. Not Mon-El’s crazy attitude, and not Rhea’s insanity. She made her way through the ship, heading for the only place she knew would be able to get her off this trainwreck. 

Engineering.

She couldn't help but notice the difference in aerodynamic lift that Daxamites used in their spacecrafts though. Even the easy access panels on the walls allowed so much control for even just a passenger. It seemed overboard and kind of unnecessary, but during her stay with the Daxamites it was becoming clear that they lived their life “overboard” and “unnecessarily.”

It didn't take long getting to the engineering room, the chaos of Rheas ship taking damage had everyone's mind on repairs instead of containing prisoners. As if _that’s_ what she was at this point.

The hustle and bustle of people working reminded Lena of L-Corp, of all the hard work she put into her own name and her own company. 

All the hard work Rhea was destroying. 

Lena didn’t have to do much to slip past it all, everyone was so focused on the war that was being waged no one paid attention to her snooping around. The room was straight out of a Star Trek series, with an obvious core of energy, and various control panels. It was kind of disappointing that no one had decorative uniforms. 

The ship rocked, heavily, and reminded Lena to stay on course following along the wall to one of the control panels. The engineer that was obviously stationed there caught sight of her, recognition clear on his face.

“L-Lena…” 

But Lena didn’t have time for it, on reflex her fist shot out and nailed him square in the face. Usually that would have given Lena pause, but at this point she felt almost indestructible. And from the look of the unconscious Daxamite sprawled at her feet that wasn’t a fair off conclusion. 

Lena quickly glanced around the room, no one was paying her any attention. Which was great, but that meant there had to be more pressing matters at hand. 

_Like the ship was still under attack._

A blast from the corner had Lena’s mind reeling at the possible casualties on board, surrounding her, _Supergirl._ She had to get to work. 

Working through the commands at the control panel Lena held on tight whenever the ship rocked, either from another blast or from another hit. The men around her shouted over one another, attempting to repair the damage as it happened. Over the commotion of the relentless attack the buzz of the intercom rung in Lena’s ears, Rhea’s voice flooded the chaos.

“We’ll continue our attack elsewhere.” 

Suddenly everyone in the engineering room stopped. 

The attack continued on around them but it was as if no one noticed. Lena frowned, a voice in the back of her mind told her Rhea had another plan, that _this wasn’t the end._

And soon enough one by one each guard disappeared. _Gone._ Even the guard at her feet faded into blue light before disappearing from the floor. 

There was one left, and as he made his way over to a panel next to the core Lena’s stomach dropped. He was ripping out the wires, like she had earlier. 

“No, stop!” She rushed around the console and headed straight for the Daxamite. 

He locked eyes with her and smirked, before he _disappeared._

Gone. 

_Shit._

Lena got to the core but it was too late. The core was blinking, overheating, pushing steam out of _everywhere._ Coughing into her arm Lena scanned the room, it was falling apart, if Rhea’s plan was to hop ship then so was Lena’s. 

Rushing to any of the working control panels left Lena worked as fast as she could with their Daxamite technology. She shouldn’t know what she was doing but she did, and she searched everything she could for information on _Supergirl._

“Lena?” Even with the heavy steam, and the continued attack, Lena could hear Mon-El’s voice over the radio. It made Lena remember that Rhea had kept her DNA on file. 

Kept all of their DNA on file. 

Pausing for a second Lena reached for the radio, “Mon-El, get ready to hold onto Supergirl.” 

“I’m not letting her go but I don’t know how much longer we’ll last in the air. I can feel the ship giving away.”

And he was right, Lena could feel the ship starting to lose altitude. Biting back a frustrated groan Lena worked through the system again, redirecting power wherever she could, to make the teleportation work.

“Just don’t lose her, okay?” 

There was one place that was still maintaining power for the ship, life support. 

Glancing to the core Lena knew if she didn’t disconnect it now then they’d be going down with the ship. Her hands shook as she entered the command, the last bit of control to the ship before all hell broke loose. She had to time it just right.

“Now!” 

Hitting the final sequencer, she pushed all power from the ship to teleport Mon-El, Supergirl, and herself off the ship. 

She could feel herself lift from the ground, the gravity disappearing, she could feel the air pulled from her lungs, and her body start to cool. She clung to the console, her grip deadly, the metal bending under her new strength. 

The core in the corner of her eye looked as if it was vibrating, either it was going to explode or they were free falling. _Or both._

Suddenly her body was consumed with light, getting even lighter, shifting.

But the core was breaking, she could see it, even in the last seconds of her journey. 

She was _so close._

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to: cardservices.tumblr


End file.
